vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
103673-is-it-too-early-to-start-talking-about-a-wild-star-movie
Content ---- ---- ---- Are you suggesting Super Mario Bros. was a bad movie?!?!? | |} ---- It didn't have enough Yoshi in it. | |} ---- ---- 2nd. Must punch the 10 largest guys you see in the line with you. | |} ---- ---- Yea having casuals is a bad idea. Just look at Wow. Only, what, close to 8 million players now? Pretty much dead. FF:ARR is even more casual. It has a measly 2 million players. Haha. Stupid noob game. I would hate it if Carbine had access to those kind of resource dollars. WildStar would probably end up being just another Uber-successful game played by millions. It's all about having a 100k population and eventually going F2P like the other successful MMORPGs. Carbine should avoid any actions that would lead to more people being interested in the game... | |} ---- My point was that casual players will run into a fat brick wall when they reach Wildstar's endgame. The other games you mention have plenty of casual content. | |} ---- ---- He was actually, that terrifying yellow-slimey-t-rex-monster-beast that was only in the movie for like 30 seconds. Yup that was "Yoshi". | |} ---- This game will need to have that too. They will also need the casual player. I need them farming my mats while I buy CREDD to trade for plat to line their pockets and give others a free month of WildStar. Mind not being a dick to them, Please? | |} ---- Yeah I know that was him, they need to show more of him. Like have Mario ride him and make a jump over a gap only to jump of yoshi at the end leaving Yoshi to die. It would of been quite true to the game. | |} ---- I was maybe 9 when I saw that movie for the first time. It was like if Finding Nemo was a childhood game like Super Mario and my parents brought me to see Taken. | |} ---- Spot on and I laughed because I'm at the brick wall and farming for fun every night. I am flat out the person you speak of, making 2-3 plat/day off of just general mats. This will get old quick, however. If the PvP portion gets fixed I will play that, but otherwise I've reached the end because I will never invest the time or effort necessary to successfully raid in this game. I enjoy other things in life too much for that. ;) | |} ---- ---- Sounds like you had a good time | |} ---- ---- HECK YES. Hm... I normally hate PvP, but tonight might be the time to discover if I like drunk PvP. | |} ---- Drunk PvP is quite fun, drunk League of Legends is even better. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ...and yet... Antman gets green lit without second thought. I look forward to the WoW movie. I loved Warcraft 1, 2.. ..and somewhat 3. (They took out Naval. I was unhappy with that choice.) It's a great IP. | |} ---- How many of those 8 million know even half the lore involved with what a movie would be. It's not like the movie is gonna be 1:30 of raids. | |} ---- Oh, I'm pretty sure there was even a third thought. But... DC: "We're not sure the world is ready for a Wonder Woman movie yet." Marvel: "Here, have a talking raccoon! With guns! WHEEE!" (I fear that after this Friday, half the Chua in the game will be imitating Rocket.) | |} ---- ---- *looks at all servers at 'low' population.* Yes. | |} ---- ---- Or they could you know, make it. You do know that interacting with players on a social level and teaching new players the encounters and such not only help them to succeed, but actually make you more of a human being. Sounds bat shit *cupcake*ing crazy I know. Remember, be a human and not a gamer. Gamers aren't people. | |} ---- ---- Not unless they make animated ones, blizz's animation skills are op | |} ---- I think they might want to plan the movie for after the funeral. | |} ---- ---- I'd pay to see that lol | |} ----